fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
WTDP-TV
'''WTDP-TV is an NBC-affiliated television station licensed to Metropolis, Delaware, United States. It is owned by Tribune Broadcasting. Since its inception in 1948, WTDP-TV's studios and offices have been located in the Daily Planet Building. History The station first signed on the air on September 15, 1948. WTDP-TV's call letters come from the newspaper that founded the station, the Tribune-owned Daily Planet. WTDP-TV has been affiliated with NBC since its inception. Until becoming owned by Tribune outright in 1991, WTDP operated separately from the company's other television and radio outlets through the Daily Planet-owned license holder, WTDP-TV, Incorporated – which in 1963, purchased Metropolis radio station (101.9 FM), and soon changed that station's call letters to WTDP-FM. The radio station was sold to Emmis Communications in 1997. Coinciding with NBC's drop to last place in the late 1970s, WTDP-TV fell to last place in the ratings among Metropolis' VHF stations. On October 14, 2009, WTDP-TV unveiled a new logo and a redesigned news set, bringing back the classic stylized number "5" that was previously used by the station from 1985 to 1997. ''The Daily Planet ''and WTDP-TV were separated on August 4, 2014, when Tribune spun off its publishing division into a separate company; WTDP-TV and Tribune's other broadcasting properties (as well as its Media Services and real estate units) remained with the original company, which was renamed as the Tribune Media Company. National Slogans * All the Best on Channel 5 (1976-1978; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * WTDP See Us (1978-1979; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 5, Proud As A Peacock! (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 5, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * We're Channel 5, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 5 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 5, Let's All Be There (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to Channel 5 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come on Home to Channel 5 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 5 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * WTDP. The Place To Be (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's Here on Channel 5 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Got Everybody Watching WTDP (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's Channel 5! (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * The Year to Be on Channel 5 (1995-1996; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Gallery WTDP 1976.png|WTDP's logo from 1976 to 1979 WTDP 1979.png|WTDP's logo from 1979 to 1985 WTDP 1982.jpg|WTDP's logo from 1985 to 1997 WTDP 1989.jpg|WTDP ID from 1989, with the 1989-1990 NBC "Come Home to the Best" promo. WTDP 1992.jpg|WTDP ID from 1992-1993 WTDP 1997.png|WTDP's logo from 1997 to December 31, 2004 WTDP 2009.png|WTDP's logo from October 14, 2009 to August 2016 Digital television Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Subchannels On January 1, 2011, Tribune launched its new digital broadcast network, Antenna TV, which affiliated with WTDP-TV through a new fourth digital subchannel. In May 2012, WTDP-TV moved Antenna TV to digital subchannel 5.2, while digital channel 5.4 was removed (Estrella TV, was carried on 5.4 at the time). Analog-to-digital transition WTDP-TV discontinued regular programming on its analog signal, over VHF channel 5, at 12:30 p.m. on June 12, 2009, as part of the federally mandated transition from analog to digital television. The station's digital signal remained on its pre-transition UHF channel 19. Category:Channel 5 Category:Metropolis, DE Category:Delaware Category:NBC Affiliates Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Television stations established in 1948